federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Carlyle Sorensen CP
Carlyle Sorensen is a budding criminal profiler who is currently serving as the head counsellor on the USS Annapolis. Having turned his life around from the Syndicate and potential life of crime, he has made great strides into catching criminals, as well as working to train and mentor up and coming psychologists. Background Information Because of a drug problem in his youth, Carlyle was estranged from his father for nearly 20 years when finally, in 2403, his father contacted him in order to remain in touch. During highschool, Carlyle often found it difficult to relate to others and was a withdrawn child. Being picked on, he found it easier to associate with the bad crowd to not only give a facade of toughness, but to get into drugs to forget about his problems. Soon enough, at 15 years old, Carlyle was heavily addicted to a drug known as TC and by 16 he had dropped out of highschool altogether. Leaving Earth with his girlfriend Jennifer, he wound up involved in fringe Syndicate activity. Eventually, he was unable to pay for his drugs, resorting increasingly dangerous and illegal activities. In 2381, at the age of 19, he was caught breaking into a museum on Trill and arrested. Finally reunited with his family who had no idea of his whereabouts, he was placed into a treatment facility on Earth. There, he spent four years getting clean, befriending Edward Elbrunne CP. In 2385 he was released again only to have a relapse and enter back into the program later that year. Finally, in 2387 he was able to maintain sobriety by using the Starfleet Academy as a way to channel his focus and often hyperactive mind. Excelling greatly and graduating in the top ten of his psychology classes, he caught the attention of many. Education and Career While in rehab, Carlyle was able to complete his highschool degree, officially graduating with his GED in 2385. After the Academy, he plans to continue on the civilian front by going to Stanford University from 2392 - 2395. In 2398 will start a PhD program and is expected to have his full degree by 2401. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2387-2391, Carlyle took a four year focus in criminal psychology and forensics with hopes of becoming a criminal profiler. With a double major he was in the social sciences for psychology and xenobiology for the forensics. In 2389, he left the main Academy on Earth to the specialized psychology academy on Bajor. Military Career Upon graduating in 2391, Carlyle built up his career and academics on Bajor, by having his own practice. He often helped investigations and profiling on the side. Eventually, he was able to rise up to the rank of Lieutenant and then transferred to the USS Annapolis in 2395 where he has been ever since. Rank History: Ensign: 2391-2395 ** Lieutenant: 2395-Current 1 Carlyle Sorensen CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:USS Annapolis Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2362 Category:All Characters